


but my name was elisa day

by toitsu



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, I honestly have no idea how to tag this, M/M, hints of dubcon pedophilia and weird necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsu/pseuds/toitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fear lurks in the places dark. waters of the lake run deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but my name was elisa day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song 'Where the wild roses grow' which I listened to on repeat while writting this bit of insanity. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking.
> 
> I just wanted to write some slash and this happened 

i.

 

there is a moment of clarity in the dark; pieces clicking together, like ice cracking. _safe_ , a whisper through lips numb and blue, _safe, safe, is she safe_. it happens very rarely, now, and nothing deigns to answer anymore.

 

the cold settles back in, and the tiny spark of consciousness dies.

 

ii.

 

the moon is huge above the lake, but even the moonlight cannot dispell the shadows; the shadows and a boy, lips blue and body stiff, and the question that echoes - _is she safe, she is safe, did she come home, isn't she, didn't she, you promised, you promised_ \- and the shadows slither and whisper.

 

 _as promised_ , they say, with the voice of one and a flash of gold somewhere in the dark.

 

 _as promised_ , they say, and wrap the boy in their embrace. if for a moment they resemble a tall man, no one is there to witness but the moon. and moon isn't telling.

 

iii.

 

 _somebody, anybody, anybody, please please help_ and how thin the ice grows, how thick despair; how serenely the sunlight glimmers on the snow and silence breaks under every _jack i'm scared._

 

iv.

 

and the shadows move; weave around him but do not banish the cold that burns; the lake is deep and dark and if shadows look like hands the boy doesn't know.

 

v.

 

 _save her, anything, anybody, help help help please, what do i do what do i do_ the ice is breaking and _she will fall and somebody something do something don't let her fall_ and never had he felt so cold before, frozen with panic, but he'll gladly remain that way forever, if only she doesn't fall.

 

 _forever_ , asks the lake.

 

the ice breaks.

 

 _forever?_ asks the lake, and for a moment there is a flash of gold.

 

vi.

 

water eats at his flesh, again and again; water, fish - down under, his bones still scream, because he doesn't know, _doesn't know_ , and shadows whisper and touch and shape him back and the ice never stops breaking and he _doesn't know._

vii.

 

under the moon and in the water cold, he dies and dies and never quite does; a silhouette of a tall tall man breathes – life? – fear - back into his corpse – he will forever be caught in that blind panic.

 

( _is she safe?_ )

 

( _you promised you promised)_

lovely, lovely boy, and a tall man with eyes of gold.

 

viii.

 

 _forever?_ asks the lake, or is it a man in the lake, skin deathly gray and teeth sharp, and dark shapes disturb the still water; _forever,_ promises the boy, and sinks to the bottom of his watery grave.


End file.
